One of the oldest types of toys is a ball. Balls have been used for various amusement devices ranging from basic rolling and throwing games to more sophisticated games having varying degrees of rules.
In recent times radio controlled toy vehicles, such as cars and airplanes have become quite popular. An advantage of these remote controlled vehicles is the ability to control the direction of movement of such toys. This advantage is not shared by conventional balls. Attempts have been made to provide some variety in the entertainment value of balls by incorporating different mechanisms that cause the balls to move in a random manner when thrown or rolled. Heretofore, however, the advantages of remote controlled vehicles have not been incorporated into balls.